Descent Into Madness
by Mouse9
Summary: AU: The War is over and the Dark Lord has won. Hermione Granger, not willing to lose Draco sat back and did nothing while the others fell. She has what she wants but what will it cost her in the long run?
1. The Fallen

I wrote these decades ago and I thought they were once up here. *shrugs* Disclaimer: I own nothing in here. (maybe four characters later in the series, but that's it.) All rights, kudos, and honors go to the great J.K. Rowling for creating these characters, this world and the magic. And for turning a blind eye when we pay in her world. Thank you. WARNING! This is Dramione, and this is incredibly AU. Beyond this point, there be dragons.

* * *

She was the first to notice there was something going on. She watched them quietly; every tardy, every stolen glance, every excuse to partner in classes. She watched it all with a personal interest. It was her that first went to the older Head Girl, whispering secrets, gaining her trust, and silently maneuvering them towards each other. It would make her triumph so much easier.

Just as she expected, the Head Girl came to her the day before the battle was to begin.

She was in tears, as she locked the door behind her.

"The war begins tomorrow." The older girl said. She looked up from her book, shuttering her face from the triumph she felt.

"I know." She said quietly. "Tomorrow, our world will crumble. Were going to loose some of our friends."

Tears fell down the older girl's face as she fell onto the bed.

"Ginny, what am I going to do?" She sobbed. "I should be at the front lines with Harry and Ron, I know I should, but I can't bear to see him. I can't bring myself to watch him fall."

Smiling softly, she put down her book, stroking her friend's hair. "Hermione, it will be okay. Are…are you sure about this?"

Hermione looked up at her. "I can't fight tomorrow. I just want to hide. I wish there was a way to stop all of this, make it all go away."

"What if…what if I told you there was a way you didn't have to be at the front lines tomorrow?" She informed her. "What if you could be safe, waiting for him to return?" The brunette's head lifted from the bed, facing her. "You can't do that. Nobody can do that. The war will begin tomorrow."

"But I can take you away from it." She soothed. "Take you to a place where you'll be safe. Hermione, you are too important to us to be slaughtered. Even Harry and Ron would agree. I can take you to a place to wait until this silly battle is over and we win."

Hermione frowned at her. "There's a place? But no matter how much I want to hide, I have to be out there tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No. I'll take you somewhere safe. Somewhere to wait. I can bring him to you after the war. Trust me, Hermione. When has your Ginny ever led you wrong?"

* * *

In the end she had talked the older girl into it. That night, the two girls slipped out under the cover of darkness. Through the Forbidden Forest, and out into a clearing where she apperaited them to a house.

As the disorientation wore off, Hermione blinked, glancing around the home.

"Where are we?"

She looked around, smiling at the place. A place she now called home. "We're safe. Here, we wait. Now, let's get you upstairs and to sleep. Tomorrow's very important."

For six days, the war raged on, oblivious to the two women residing in the manor outside Little Hangleton. For six days Hermione live in a potion-induced haze, not knowing how many days had passed.

The sixth day, she felt it. The rush of power that came from the winning side. They had won. And tonight he would be coming home to claim her.

Practically skipping up the stairs, she entered the room where Hermione slept, and woke her.

"Wake up." She said, shaking her shoulders. "It's over." She handed the woman a goblet. "Drink this, it'll revive you."

She drank, and after a few moments the color returned to her cheeks. She handed the goblet back to her and frowned.

"I feel like I've slept forever. What's going on?"

She smiled. "The war's over. Tonight, they're coming home."

She watched as Hermione jumped out of the bed, rushing to grab her toiletries and clothing, then rushing in to the bathroom, before returning to the downstairs rooms.

Tonight her Lord would return and together they would rule the wizarding world.

She paced, anxious. She could feel them coming, but it was taking them forever to get here. Peeking in the sitting room, she spotted Hermione sitting in a chair, reading. Smiling, she leaned against the wall, watching the young woman. Despite all her better judgment, Hermione had become a very close friend to her. Unlike her brother and Harry, she had paid attention to the young Gryffendor when she first started. The only other one who had paid attention to her was her Percy. He had made a promise to her when she was younger that he would watch over her and protect her, and kept his promise he had. When he'd graduated, Hermione had willingly taken over the job of watching over her. Not that she had needed watching over, but it was nice to know one had backup if it were ever needed. Now, she would watch over her Percy as she would watch over Hermione. Make sure they received everything they both desired. No matter what.

Suddenly, a rush of power fell over her and she could hear his voice in her mind.

**We are here. Prepare her.**

Almost unable to contain her excitement, she rushed into the sitting room, startling Hermione.

"They're here!"

Hermione put down her book, excitement in her eyes, as she watched the door. As the door opened, she ran towards it, adapting the little girl pose she knew he adored on her.

He walked through the door, still bloody from the battle, his cloak black and magnificent against his body. The Dark power swept around him like a blanket, covering everything in its path. She beamed as he turned his eyes towards her.

""My Lord." She murmured reverently. A deep chuckle sounded in his throat.

"My Ginny. We were victorious! The light has been defeated, as has Potter and the others. The day is ours and we shall shape it as we see fit."

He strode into the sitting room, where Hermione sat. Her brown eyes widened, as she sunk into the chair, her eyes tearing up. He looked her over, then glanced back at his consort.

"This is she?"

She nodded. His eyes turned back towards the young woman frozen, terrified, in the chair.

"How ironic the most powerful witch in the school is a mudblood." He stated thoughtfully. "No matter. Loyalty was given and I reward those who are loyal."

She rushed to Hermione's side, touching the still terrified woman on the shoulder.

"Hermione. Look." She whispered. Hermione's gaze moved towards the door, just past the figure of the Dark Lord. Another figure entered through the door, tired, bloody, haggard, his hand hanging limp at his side, still clutching his wand. As he stepped into the light, Hermione gasped, tears filling her eyes, all thoughts of the figure standing before her lost.

The figure looked up at the gasp, his gray eyes widening, as he spotted her. Dropping his wand, he stumbled towards her, finally dropping to his knees before her. Reaching over, she grabbed him before he can fall.

"Hermione?" He whispered. Still in disbelief, she stared at him, as if afraid he would disappear. Finally, reaching out, she pulled him towards her, sobbing openly.

Behind them, the Dark Lord turned to leave the room, his consort following.

"How went the battle?" She whispered, almost scared to raise her voice.

"Long. We lost many good men." He told her, climbing the stairs, with her still following. "Potter and his forces were strong…stronger than I had expected but in the end, they were defeated. Our followers are even now gathering the living from the battle and placing them in Azkaban." He glanced towards her as they entered a room. "Your brother will be there. Ronald, I believe his name is?"

She shook her head. "He chose the wrong side. That was his decision. As long as Percy and Hermione are taken care of and protected, the rest of the world can fall under your feet for all I care."

He smiled at her then, shedding the cloak, suddenly looking very much like her Tom. "They are under your protection, my Dark Lady." He murmured seductively. "It will be known that to harm them is to incur the wrath of you and I."

She beamed at him. "You are too kind to me, my Lord." She said, her voice smooth.

"Not at all. Now, about assisting your Lord to rid himself of this foulness that lingers around him."

* * *

Within days, the new order under the iron rule of Lord Voldemort was established and the remaining traitors were rounded up. Those loyal and still willing to serve him were rewarded; his own second in command no exception. Hermione became Lady Malfoy, marrying him in a small ceremony in the garden of the manor house. For the loyal, life was settling down and becoming livable again. For the others, their hell on Earth had just begun.

The new Dark Lady, as she was now being called, stepped down from her chair after the meeting, her attention focused on Draco. He spotted her, finishing his discussion with the man next to him, to turn and bow as she approached.

"My Lady."

She smiled. "I was thinking of visiting your wife tomorrow afternoon. Will she be in?"

He smiled back pleasantly. "Of course My Lady. She spends most of her time in the library nowadays. A visit from you would most likely raise her spirits."

Ginny smirked. "Are you not keeping her content?" She teased. "Satisfying her…thirst for knowledge."

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face. "Of course My Lady. But she grows bored. And as you know, when she's bored, she tends to explore." His face became solemn. "There are…things she does not need to know. And I am having trouble finding things to occupy her time."

She looked at him, her green eyes boring into him. "I would suggest you find a permanent occupation for your wife. Something that will take her mind off of her explorations. Something to keep her too busy to explore or even wish to."

He nodded. "Of course, My Lady."

Less than a year later, Hermione gave birth to a son, whom, after many heated debates, they named Tiernan. She threw herself into motherhood so completely, that all notions of explorations or anything else left her mind.

_Tiernan and his father have become her whole world_; Ginny noted one afternoon as she sat in the gardens with Hermione. Tiernan slept in the bassinette next to his mother, the soft breeze brushing through his soft tufts of golden hair, as the two women talked.

'So, how's Percy?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled, her face softening.

"Wonderful. He loves his new job, and it gives him more time to be with Oliver."

She replied.

"They're still together?" Hermione mused, unconsciously rocking the bassinette. "I hardly ever see Percy anymore. This new position must keep him busy."

Ginny nodded, sipping her tea. She'd placed Percy into the new Ministry, giving him the task of research and cataloging artifacts. She knew he'd loved to do that when he was younger, and it perked his interest even now. She couldn't do much about her other problem. Oliver. The strong willed man had been on the opposite side fighting alongside Harry and the others during the battle. If Percy hadn't come to her begging that Oliver's life be spared, and confessing their secret, Oliver Wood would be dead. She loved her brother completely. To take away the one thing he adored would destroy her precious older brother. It was for that reason alone that the ex-Quidditch player still lived.

Hermione saw the look on her face, frowning. "You don't like Oliver." She observed.

Ginny turned her attention back to the woman across from her and shook her head. "Not really. But he makes Percy happy. And that's all that matters." Glancing over at the now still bassinette, she smiled at the little face blinking up at the two women.

"Oh, he's up, may I?"

Grinning like the proud parent she was, Hermione lifted Tiernan out of the bed, handing him over to the Dark Lady she only knew as her closest friend. Ginny took the little bundle, smiling softly at the stormy eyes watching her, trying to figure out if she was interesting enough to pay attention to. Deciding she was, a little hand stretched out, grasping a stray tendril of hair that had escaped her braid.

Ginny laughed, as Hermione winced. "Oh, let me get that. He has a good grip."

"It's fine. Leave him." Looking back down at the bundle, a wave of melancholy swept over her. This was one of the things she willingly gave up to be at the side of her Lord. She would never be a mother. Coaxing her hair from his grasp, she handed the bundle back to Hermione, grinning.  
"Here mom, I think the little one is in need of a change."

* * *

"My Lady, no!"

"You have no choice."

He looked at her, his gray eyes dark with controlled anger. He still knew whom he was standing before.

"No offence intended, but I will not have her attend." He stated firmly. She glared up at him, here green eyes flashing.

"You have no choice. Our Lord wishes her to be there tonight. It's the High Meeting and it will not be united if she does not attend."  
"You don't know what you ask! Ginny, please!"

"Draco!" Her voice could cut steel. "She will be there, either willing or with the Imperious curse. Lord Voldemort has expressed his demands and they will be obeyed."

She saw it then, a flash of pure fear that flashed in his eyes before he pulled his face back into its usual cold mask. Fear. Not for himself for overstepping his bounds, but fear for his wife. What would happen tonight? What could happen? Her expression softened, only a fraction. Taking a step towards him, she held out a small vial.

"Here. I created a potion. Tonight will be no more than a bad nightmare for her. If it works, maybe she'll forget it by tomorrow morning."

He took the vial, nodding towards her. "My apologies, My Lady. You are too kind."

"Draco. I do not wish to see her there either. It ruins my plans as well. But Our Lord was very adamant about this, she is to be there."

That night, she sat in the chair next to her Lord, overlooking the Death Eaters. In the distance, she noticed two cloaked figures emerge into the clearing. Leaning her head towards her Lord, she whispered.

"Malfoy and his wife are here."

The Dark Lord's gaze set on the two. The taller one bowed, the other stood stock-still.

"You have arrived." Voldemort announced.

"As summoned, My Lord." Draco stated. Beside him, the still cloaked figure still did not move.

Voldemort turned his gaze on the other Death Eaters, beginning his speech. Her eyes were still on the two. Draco led the figure towards the back of the circle, hidden from casual view of anyone, but still visible to anyone searching for her. She smiled, he knew how to play the game. Obey without actually obeying.

Leaving her side, he took his place next to the Dark Lord, mask firmly in place. The High Meeting had begun.

She was almost caught up in the revelry, and the blood sport. The Death Eaters had found a pair of wanted traitors hiding on the outskirts of London and had brought them to the meeting. As the couple was thrust into the circle, she glanced over towards the shadow. The hood had fallen off, leaving her the only one other than the couple in the middle not hooded. Her face was a mask of terror, her eyes not moving from a fixed spot in the darkness past the thrones. Her hands were bound into fists so tight, she could see the trickles of blood dripping from them.

Turning back to the couple, she listened as her Lord passed judgment.

"Death by torture."

Like a pack of rabid jackals, the Death Eaters were on them. A scream of terror ripped out of one of the young witch, one of the traitors, as the sounds of ripping cloth and breaking bones were heard. Normally she would enjoy the blood sports of the traitors, but tonight, a small part of her was worried over the small looking figure in the shadows.

Screams echoed off the trees, followed by sadistic laughter. Begging, babbling, screaming, and sobbing, finally after long hours, silence.

The Death Eaters, most covered in the blood of the condemned, returned to their places, leaving the mutilated, broken bodies of the traitors where they lay on the forest ground.

Throughout it all, Hermione never moved, never blinked.

Lord Voldemort spoke again, and then the Meeting was over. Ginny waited until her Lord had left, until most of the others had left, before stepping down, and quickly walking towards the frozen woman, trying not to show her fear as she approached her, tentively reaching out and touching her arm.

"Hermione?" She whispered.

Like a counter curse, Hermione came to life. A scream ripped out of her throat louder than that of the victims, her bloody hands lashing out, and her body in pain from standing frozen for so many hours. Ginny jumped back startled. Before she could even turn to call for him, Draco was at her side, his wife in his arms, holding her to him, muffling her endless scream in his chest. Ginny noticed detachedly that his own cloak was spotless. He had not joined in the torture of the traitors.

Turning slightly, he looked at her, still holding his wife tightly to him. She pulled her wand from her cloak and with a few whispered words, they apperaited back to the manor.

Draco took over immediately, snapping at the house elves to bring a sleeping drought, scooping up his still screaming wife and striding up the stairs.

Shaken, Ginny walked into the sitting room, collapsing into a chair to wait.

She was awakened to the sound of him walking into the room. Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes quickly, turning her attention to him.

"How is she?"

Glancing at her, he crossed the room, picking up the crystal decanter that was on the desk, pouring himself a drink and drinking it in one swallow.

"She's sleeping now." He told her, offering her a drink, and pouring himself another one. She took it, drinking the amber liquid.

"It took a double dose of the Dreamless Sleep potion before she slept quietly. I healed the rips on her hand and the muscle spasms all over her body." He drank the second glass, before turning his full attention to her. "How long had she been standing there like that?"

Ginny shrugged. "A long while. I first noticed her right before they brought out the traitors."

He cursed, pouring himself another drink, and swallowing it quickly. "They were out there for almost four hours playing with those two." Placing the glass back on the tray, he frowned.

"My Lady, no more. I will take whatever punishment our Lord demands, but Hermione will never go to another meeting. I will not allow it."

Ginny shook her head. "No, she will not. I will tell this to our Lord, and I will make certain she will never even see a hint of anything like this again."

He nodded, his face showing relief. "Thank you…"

Terrified screaming, followed by yelling and the crying of a baby, cut him off.

Terrified, they both ran up the stairs, racing for bedroom. Flinging open the door, they spotted Hermione, standing in the corner of the room, her eyes wild, clutching a crying Terinan to her chest. Standing in front of her, were Terinan's maid and two house elves.

"You'll not have him!" Hermione screamed, her back pressed against the wall. "I'll kill us both before he takes my child!"

As one, they both entered the room, Draco ordering everyone out. The room cleared, leaving the three of them and the crying baby. She looked at them, her eyes unsure, and still terrified.

"You can't have him. He's mine. I'll not have him hurt. They can't hurt my baby. They won't take my baby!" She cried.

Draco took a step towards him, his face soft. "Hermione, you're scaring Tiernan. Let me have him."  
Pressing further back, she shook her head, holding Tiernan close to her chest. "No. I…I saw you there."

Her eyes went to Ginny. "Help me, please." She begged.

"Hermione, you're scaring us." She said, using the tone she only used with Hermione and Percy. She didn't care that Draco was in the room; right now her mind was only on one thing. "You're scaring Tiernan. You'll suffocate him if you hold him any closer."

Hermione looked at her, her eyes confused. "I…I saw them." She stammered. "Darkness, and blood. The screams and the laughter, gods, the laughter."

"Hermione, you only had a bad dream." Ginny soothed, stepping closer. "Don't you remember? We had dinner last night and you and I stayed up late telling old ghost stories like we used to." She smiled. "I don't think you husband was too happy about it."

Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

"But, he was there. In my dream. There were people in cloaks and masks."

"I told you those ridiculous things would give you nightmares." Draco stated, joining in the lie Ginny had concocted. Hermione looked at him, the terror in her eyes abating, her death grip on Teirnan, loosening.

"You just had a nightmare. A rather horrible one, from what you've just described." He told her, soothingly.

She shook her head. "No. It was real."

"Love, it only seemed real. It was only a nightmare. You're scaring me, Hermione."

They were now close enough to take Tiernan and force her back to bed if they wished. Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "A dream?" She asked, looking up at her husband. He nodded.

"But it seemed so real."

"It was just a dream, my love."

Still frowning, she suddenly handed the bundle to Ginny, who scrambled to grab the baby, instantly soothing the crying child. Hermione took a step towards Draco, her eyes determined, her hands on her hips.

"Prove it."

He frowned. "What?"

"Prove it. Prove to me it was a dream. Let me see your left arm."

He frowned deepened. "Hermione, this is ridiculous. One little dream and you're accusing me of being a Death Eater?"

"Prove me wrong, Draco. Let me see you arm."

"Do it, Draco." Ginny stated, coming to stand beside him, bouncing the now hiccupping infant. He looked over at her as if she had lost her mind, then shrugged and unbuttoned his shirtsleeve. Ginny whispered a few words under her breath, and he pulled the sleeve up. His left arm was unblemished. Hermione grabbed his arm, looking at it, as he looked over unbelievingly at Ginny. She smiled knowingly. Hermione let go of his arm, throwing herself into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry. But the dream seemed so real. I can still hear them, echoing in my head now." Draco wrapped his arms around his wife, soothing her. Ginny turned away from the couple, giving them their privacy. Walking out of the room, she handed the bundle to the nurse, walking down the stairs to return to the sitting room. This time it was she who poured herself a drink. Draco joined her moments later.

"How did you do that?"

"Simple spell," she replied. "I'll tell you it if you like. It might help if this ever happens again."

He nodded, crossing the room and falling into a chair. He looked up at were she was standing in front of his desk, her eyes far away.

"Will she be okay?"

Ginny turned her attention back to him, shrugging. "I don't know. She might pull out of this, pushing the entire thing out of her mind, believing it to be the product of too much rich foods and a night of scary stories. Or she'll shut down completely. Either way, she'll now deny last night ever happened."

* * *

The Dark Lady stepped out of her carrage, looking up at the large manor house. Sighing heavily, she walked towards the door. It was immediately opened by a house elf, who informed her the Lord of the house was in the third floor bedroom with his wife. Shedding her cloak, she climbed the steps to the third floor, walking down the long hall to the door at the end of it. As she reached the door, it opened, and Draco stepped out, holding a three-year-old Tiernan in his arms. Handing the toddler to his nurse, he looked at her.

"How is she?"

He smiled slightly. "Better than last time. She knows where she is. She keeps wondering when you're coming to visit. She also wants to know when you're going to talk Percy into visiting for a bit."  
She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. Since the evening of the High Meeting two years before, Hermione had slowly begun to retreat further and further into denial. So far once, that she had spent the entire afternoon believing she was in still in Hogwarts. It seemed the decent into madness had outweighed the logic in this battle.

Stepping into the room, she smiled widely at Hermione who rose to greet her.

"Ginny! You came! I told Draco, your job wasn't that important that you couldn't stop by to visit me."

"I will always make time for you Hermione." Ginny said, slipping into a chair. Hermione followed suit, sitting down on the couch next to her husband.

"I'm glad. Now, when are you going to talk your stuffy brother into joining you? Surely he can take a break to visit an old friend."

Ginny smiled. It seemed a visit to Percy's flat was in order. She needed someone to support her. Her best friend was slowly going mad and there was nothing neither she nor Draco could do about it. It was time to turn in a favor.


	2. Watcher

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here (except four minor characters) The characters, world, and magic of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and we are just grateful she turns a blind eye to our playing in her backyard.

Watcher

I stand in the shadows, watching…always watching.

She looks beautiful, radient, regal. She steps out of the carrage, taking the hand of a cloaked figure in black.

The Dark Lady, they call her. She was loved, reveared. They adored her, the pure blooded ones…the ones that weren't in Azkaban or dead.

I watch as she lifts her head to look up where I'm standing. Even from here I see her smile. She steps forward and into the building, always followed by two cloaked figures in black.

"Why is she here?" I hear Oliver's voice ask irritably behind me. I turn. He's standing there, arms folded.

"It must be time again." I answer softly.

"Why do you go?" His voice was urgent; desperate for an answer he could understand. "Why do you help? She should go insane, slowly and painfully. It's penance, Percy, consequence for her decisions."

"Then what is mine, Oliver?" I ask. I can't give him the answers he wants. He doesn't understand. None alive who know me do. But they don't call me traitor, not to my face. Rather they think of me as a victim.

I hear her footsteps on the stairs and turn my attention back to him.

"She's here, love."

Oliver shook his head. "I'll be in the bedroom." He turns on his heels and leaves without another word. Brushing myself off, I cross the room and open the door before she can knock. She smiles again, entering the flat. As agreed upon, her bodyguards stay outside the door.

Closing the door, I turn and look at her as she scans the flat. Dressed in her trademark black, it perfectly complemented her pale skin and fiery red hair. To the world she may be Lady Voldemort, by to me, she was still my Ginny.

"Where's my brother-in-law?" She asks, glancing around the large room.

"Please don't tease, Ginny."

She blushes, having the good grace to look chastened. My sign that the Darkness does not hold complete sway over her yet. That somewhere my baby sister is still alive and aware.

"I apologize Percy." She says, reminding me for a moment of the little Ginny from happier times. "But he's so much fun to tease."

"What can I do for you?" I choose my words carefully. As much as I love seeing her, I know she is not here for a social call. Everything she does now has a purpose. Likewise, I cannot just ask her what she wants. It is no longer proper for someone in her position. And I have always been proper, no matter the reason.

"She needs you again, Percy." She tells me. All humor has left her face, replaced with worry, another expression rarely seen on the Dark Lady's face these days. Only shown to two. And I am fortunate enough to be one of those two. I sigh, nodding. I don't even ask. By now, it is routine. And it is growing more frequent.

"We have things in the carrage. You must come now." She insists. I nod, following her out the door.

Oliver knows where I go and he knows I will tell him everything when I return.

I follow her down the halls and to the outside. I do not like her bodyguards and she knows this. Which is why she requires them to sit up front with the driver.

Once inside the cool interior of the carrage, I wait until we are underway before I speak.

"At the risk of sounding rude, the spells are getting more frequent."

She nods silently.

"Has he ever thought of committing her?"

She suddenly looks tired and older than her years. I know what the war and the years after have taken from everyone, especially her.

"He refuses that." She shakes her head, a grimace on her face.

We sit in silence; the carriage's rhythmic rocking lulling me into relaxing.

I tense the moment the tall manor house comes into view. I hate this place, I hate every time I have to come here and spend hours in its depressing hallways. It is easy to understand why someone would go mad here.

The carriage stops and the door opens, letting in sunlight.

Ginny gets out first and I follow, glancing at the manor house and suppressing a shudder. There is nothing happy about this place.

I follow Ginny up the path to the massive entrance way. To my surprise, instead of the usual house elves welcoming us, it's the master of the house himself. The Dark Lord's new second in command.

He and I never really got along. In fact, it was an entire dislike between both our families. However at this moment, he looked less the evil minion and more concerned husband. He bows slightly as Ginny passes him and nods once to me.

With him, I knew I could be less formal. With him I only had to worry about what he would take offense to.

"Why are you down here?" I asked. We usually met him in the main room, with her. He looks frustrated as we climb the stairs.

"She threw me out!" He exclaimed, and for a moment, our positions, who we were, what we did, all melted away for one common goal. Her sole welfare.

"Today she decided she's in the Gryffendor Common room and I couldn't be there as I am not apparently a Gryffendor." He finished, scowling.

I snickered quiely, noticing Ginny hiding a smile. His face suddenly grows serious as he looks at me.

"She's talking of going to Hogsmeade this weekend. " He says softly. He looks towards the door at the end of the hall.

"She's to meet up with them there."

We say nothing. Their names were never mentioned anymore. There was no need. The Golden Trio, as everyone called them, were no more. The Boy Who Lived, lived no longer, our own flesh and blood now resided in Azkaban, and the final member now resided in a lone room, holding onto a very thin strip of reality.

We stop at the door, none of us really wanting to go in.

"Draco, with all due respect, you will have to think upon have her institutionalized soon. These spells are growing more frequent." Ginny tells him.

The man before me shakes his head once, hard. "My Lady, I will not. I am sorry if this displeases you, however, I gave her my word. And I will not go back on it."

If there was every anything I could say favorable about the man before me, it was that he was not without honor. He understood the risk both women took to join their loves. And although Ginny reaps the benefits of her betrayal, his own wife was not so lucky. He understood the risk she took and accepted it, in turn giving his word that she would never be away for his side. Bittersweet in its tragic irony.

I watch as he unlocks the door and opens it, letting us in.

"Do you wish to join us?" Ginny asks him, picking up a robe and sliding it on. He shakes his head.

"I will see her after you leave."

I slide on my own robe and take a deep breath. All I want is to go home and bury myself in Oliver's strong embrace, forgetting everything outside our little world. But I can't. I owe this to her. I too made a promise. One I also intend to keep.

Entering the large room, I immediately spot her. She is sitting in a chair at the far end of the room, staring out the open window. She is wearing a white gown.

Staring at her, I suddenly feel Ginny's small hand slip into mine, drawing strength from me as I do her. Together we take another step into the room.

"Hermione, look who I snuck in!" Ginny calls out, her voice reverting back to the schoolgirl she used to be. I swallow hard, trying to get rid of the sudden lump in my throat.

Hermione turns from the window, her brown eyes shining as she sees me.

"Percy!" She calls out, standing up. I blink back tears, reaching up under the pretence of adjusting my glasses.

"Ginny owled and said you wished to see me?" I ask cautiously.

Hermione rushes up, giving me a big hug. "Oh, I know you're busy at the Ministry, but can't you take time out of your busy schedule to have tea with an old friend and your darling baby sister?" She teases.

I sigh heavily, as if trying to determine which was more important. To think there was a time when that decision would have been difficult to make.

"I suppose an hour or two wouldn't hurt." I concede. She smiles, rushing over to the couch, Ginny and I following.

Ginny flops down next to her, as I take the chair across from the women. Hermione sighs, smiling as she pours tea and hands us cups. "I told Ginny earlier I hardly have anyone to talk with anymore. Harry and Ron are always out with those girls…"

I grimace and Ginny laughs. I often wondered how she could do that.

"You know those two." She tells Hermione. "If it isn't Quiddich or girls you can't get then to do anything. So, you want to hear all the new gossip I found out from Lavender?"

I settle back in the chair, drinking my tea and watching the two women talk like schoolgirls.

My two dark women…both of which I made promises to on different occasions. That I would watch over them and that all they needed to do was to call and I would be there for them.

And be there I shall.


	3. Paper Flowers

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here (except four minor characters) The characters, world, and magic of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and we are just grateful she turns a blind eye to our playing in her backyard.

She couldn't remember a time when they weren't there. She did remember the first time she saw them. She remembers the screams of terror, the blood from her fingers as she tried to claw through the locked door to escape their accusing gazes. The hatred she saw in their eyes as he came into the room, then the welcomed blackness of the sleeping draught she was forced to drink.

She knew they only came during the day. From sunrise to sunset, they were there, with their accusing gazes, saying nothing, just…watching her. At first she hid; under the covers of her bed, in her bathroom for hours at a time or until the sun set. When darkness fell they would disappear and she would breathe a sigh of relief…until he returned. Her captor, with his long blond hair, his steel gray eyes, who would first check to see if she was lucid, and then the words would come. Words meant to comfort, instead in times terrifying her.

Every day was the same thing; she could find no refuge save in her own mind. And at times even her own mind betrayed her.

Years went by and slowly she accepted her fate. To be haunted the rest of her life by these two men. This was to be her penance for her crimes against them.

Years went by and slowly their hateful accusing gazes demished, turning to merely curious and worried. It was the worried gazes that she could not abide. She didn't deserve them.

This morning was different. She could feel it as she awoke. As usual, she was alone in her room, yet today, her mind was clear. Clearer than it had been in a long time. Turning her head, she spotted them. Standing in the corner of the room by the window as they always did. They were talking amongst themselves, words she couldn't hear.

Flinging off her covers, mindless of her white nightgown, she strode over to them, throwing herself at their feet when she reached them. They stopped their discussion and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm so sorry. I betrayed you when I should have died for you."

She cried now, lucid tears of regret. Regret of actions done long ago. She couldn't bear to look at them now, she didn't deserve their gazes. Then she heard it.

"We'd forgiven you long ago, 'Mione."

Startled, she looked up at the two men, blinking tears away. "I can hear you."

The dark haired man smiled at her. "Of course you can."

"We just weren't talking to you before." The red haired man next to him said.

She bowed her head again. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." She whispered.

"What you did, however misguided, you did for love." The dark haired man spoke again. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah," his partner said. "This is all **her** fault." He glared at the closed door in disgust. "She brainwashed you somehow. They both did. Don't blame yourself anymore, 'Mione. Please?" He shook his head, a look of confusion on his face. "Although what you see in that ferret, I'll never know."

Her head shot up and she laughed. A laugh that hadn't been heard in years. A laugh of childlike innocence.

The lock on her door clicked and the three looked over towards it. The door opened and a sandy blond head poked in.

"Mum? I heard laughter."

Sparing a glance at the two men, she climbed to her feet as the lanky thirteen-year-old boy entered the room. His hair the color of burnished gold and his eyes the color of a stormy sky.

"Tiernan." She spoke, crossing the room to greet her son. "You've come to visit me?"

The boy shrugged, smiling. "I heard laughter." He repeated, studying his mother. "You look well today."

"I feel well." She agreed. He studied her more, and then smiled again.

"Well enough to walk in the gardens with me?" He asked. She glanced back to the two men who were making shooing motions with their hands. She looked back at her son.

"Give me a moment to dress and I will be honored to walk with you in the gardens."

* * *

The years passed again, yet she didn't mind. She now had company to spend her days with. For too many years she had been alone.

Now she spent her time talking with them of the world…a world she no longer knew, and listening to them talk. This day they had brought a chessboard and she was sitting in a chair by the window watching them play and laughing at their comments.

Unnoticed at the open door, stood two people. And older man with long hair so blond it was white, and a smaller woman, with hair the color of fire.

"She does this every day now." The man murmured. "Sits by the window and talks to herself until the sun sets."

The smaller woman watched the brunette woman sitting in the chair. "What does she speak of?"

The man shrugged. "I do not know. Tiernan will sit in here sometimes talking with her. When he returns, he's full of stories of hidden caverns and secret maps and magical cloaks."

The woman shuddered, glaring into the room again. Suddenly Hermione frowned at something, shaking her head.

"Don't say that." She admonished the empty space by the wall. "She's your sister."

The smaller woman shivered again, frowning at the space Hermione was speaking towards. Suddenly she spun around.

"Leave her be. There are too many ghosts in that room."

* * *

"'Mione, we don't like seeing you like this. You've done your time here. Come with us."

She shook her head, rocking herself on the bed, her knees brought up to her chin.

"I can't leave them." She repeated for the hundredth time. "They need me."

"Hermione." The redhead started again before the other stopped him with a hand.

The terrace doors were shut and locked, and she was sitting as far from all the windows as she possible could. The sun was setting and the darkness was coming.

"Please, please stay." She begged them quietly, tears falling from her eyes. "Please, just for tonight. Just tonight. I can't do this on my own."

The dark haired man, smiled sadly as he knelt down in front of her. ""Mione, we can't do that. You know that. We can only be here while it is light. The darkness is for something else."

She shook her head shutting her eyes tight, rocking harder. She refused to believe that. Opening her eyes a crack, she saw that it was night and her room was empty. Scrambling off her bed, she searched franticly around the room. She was alone.

"No!" She screamed, pounding at the walls. "I can't be alone again! Come back! You two come back right now! Come back!"

The door to her room flew open and two men rushed into the room. One older, one younger.

"What's wrong?" The younger asked. Hermione rushed over to the young man, falling at his feet.

"Don't leave me." She begged, sobbing. She clutched at his robe. "Stay with me here tonight, please. They can't hurt you. They can't hurt my baby."

The young man looked over at the other man staring in horror at her. "Father?" He begged, his voice wavering. The older man strode over, scooping her up in his arms, immediately whispering soothing words in her hair. Still sobbing, she clutched to him.

"They can't hurt my baby. Draco, please don't let them hurt my baby."

He placed her on the bed, still soothing her. Turning slightly, he waved the shaken young man out of the room before turning his attention back to his wife.

"Shhh, Hermione. Nobody is going to hurt Tiernan. He will be fine. We were merely going into town this evening."

"Promise me! Promise me, Draco."

He sighed. 'I swear to you nobody is going to hurt Tiernan."

She sat up suddenly, her brown eyes looking at him franticly. "Prove it.' She insisted.

"Hermione…"

"Prove it!"

Sighing again, he muttered the words under his breath as he unbuttoned his shirtsleeve and pushed back the material to show her his unblemished left arm. She grabbed his arm, searching it desperately for a moment, before releasing him and falling back on the bed.

He buttoned his sleeve, and then reached over, brushing her hair from her face.

"They left me." She whispered miserably.

He frowned. "Who darling?"

"Harry and Ron." She said. He froze. Those names hadn't been spoken in over a decade.

"I begged them to stay with me tonight, just for tonight. I can feel the darkness seeping into the house." She whispered, tears in her eyes again. "Into this room. But Harry said they were only allowed to stay during the daylight hours. I'm so scared, Draco. I'm scared for Tiernan, for you."

Shaking his head, he continued brushed her hair with his fingers. "There's nothing to fear, love. I told you long ago I would keep you safe and never leave you. Have I not kept my promise?"

She nodded. Smiling gently, he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingertips.

"And I will continue to keep that promise. As long as I live, you shall be safe and at my side. Now, I'll send Tilly up with a sleeping drought. I'm afraid I did promise Tiernan a visit to Helmstead this evening, and he will be quite cross if I renege now. Shall I buy you a new book? Or perhaps something else?"

Shaking her head, she smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"I'll return as soon as I can, Hermione." He said, standing up from the bed. Glancing at her one last time, he left the room, locking it behind him and stopping long enough to instruct a house elf to bring a sleeping drought to the room before going downstairs.

Terinan was standing by the door, looking anxious.

"Is mother all right?" He asked. Draco nodded.

"She will sleep until we return. Now we must hurry. Lord Volemort is patient with us, but his patience will not last long."

* * *

She stood on the terrace, the spring breeze winding around her before moving on to the south. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the fragrance of the garden below her room. Behind her in the room, the men were playing chess again. She could hear their playful arguing, even if no one else could. She never left her room now days and she no longer had visitors, save the two men in her room now and, every once in awhile, her husband. Looking down at the gardens, she smiled, spotting her son, now a grown man, walking with a young lady. Turning slightly, she directed her voice towards the room.

"He's out. Come see him." She called. Sounds from the room stopped and the two men walked out on the terrace to stand next to her. One on either side, they looked down at the young man walking in the gardens.

"He's very handsome." Harry told her.

"Who's the girl?" Ron asked. Hermione frowned.

"I don't know. I've never seen her here before."

"No offence 'Mione," Ron said, walking back into the bedroom. "But you don't leave the bedroom. You're a prisoner in this room. You don't see anybody."

Casting one last glance at the couple, Hermione followed Ron into the bedroom, Harry trailing after her. "That isn't true. I can leave this room anytime I wish."

The red haired man jerked his head towards the door. "Do it then. Walk out that door and take a walk around the house. See what your husband does with his time."

"Ron…" the other man warned.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean? He works. He runs a business."

"A business that deals in death." Ron stated dryly. "It's amazing what you can accomplish as the second in command of the Dark Lord."

Hermione turned her back on him, walking towards the bathroom. "You lie. I've seen his arm. He's no Death Eater."

"There are spells for that. Concealing charms to block anything that one doesn't want seen."

"Ron! That's enough!" Harry snapped and the two set into bickering before a small voice interrupted them.

"I know."

The two stopped, turning around to face her. She looked up at them, her eyes full of tears. Eyes that shone with full knowledge.

"I know." She repeated. "I saw two days ago. He didn't know I was watching him. He thought I was asleep. Since then, I've been trying to find something, anything to make me feel. It's so easy to pretend it doesn't exist. To lose yourself in insanity." She began to pace. "I don't know why I did what I did. And I can't explain it. All I want is to go back to my dreams, when things were wonderful, and dangerous, and exciting. Where we were together, all alive, all full of promise. But we can't. You're both dead and I'm slowly rotting away in a hell of my own making."

Harry walked over to her. "You aren't." He insisted. "Please, you have done more than your penance. Come with us. We can set you free."

She looked at him for a long time, and then shook her head. "I can't. They need me."

"They?" Ron asked, joining them. "Your son is a grown man. He will soon be marrying and having children of his own. And the ferret you married has had you more than long enough. He no longer needs you. You are trapped here at his convience. We need you now, 'Mione." Reaching out, he touched her shoulder, and the three of them gasped in shock when his hand didn't go through, merely rested where he placed it. Raising a trembling hand, she slowly covered his. He looked up at him, her eyes as wide as his.

"I can feel your hand." Looking over, she held out her other hand towards Harry. Licking his lips, he reached out to touch her, smiling widely as his hand made contact. She smiled, feeling the weight of his hand in hers.

"What is going on?" She whispered. Harry smiled wider.

"It's a sign. Come with us, Hermione. You're time here is finished."

Looking at the two men, she slowly nodded. "I will go with you. Follow you to the end. But how? The doors are locked."

Ron grinned. "Leave that to us."

She nodded again. "All right. But tomorrow. The sun will set soon and I want one last night. To say goodbye."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Draco and Tiernan visited her that night, to find her looking normal. She sat with her son for hours, reading with him and speaking about subject he believed she had no knowledge of. She asked him of the young woman in the garden, and finally she sent him to his own quarters with tight hug and a kiss. As the door closed, Draco found himself the subject of a gaze he had not seen since before they were married. She stood up and came to him, and that night, he had his Hermione returned to him. Returned with all her passion and love and nature. The same woman that had stolen his heart over a decade ago when they were Tiernan's age. The woman he promised himself he would love forever. And that night, they kept their promises to each other.

Hermione was dressed when they returned the next morning. The recognized her immediately. Hermione, the strong young woman who let nothing stand in the way of what she felt she needed to do. The woman standing before them was their Hermione.

"Ready?" Harry asked. She nodded smiling at both of them.

"I'm ready." She said, taking both of their hands. The three walked towards the door. Ron opened it, and they walked out of the room that had long ago become her prison.

She looked over at him in wonder, yet did not ask. She merely followed them towards the stairs that led towards the tower of the manor.

* * *

There was something wrong. Draco could feel it, but he didn't know what. Walking up to the third floor, he stopped suddenly, staring in disbelief at the open door at the end of the hall. Running down the hall, he rushed into the room, searching its contents for the woman that was supposed to reside there. There was nothing.

She'd never known there were this many stairs to this house. She was never curious enough to ever explore the manor house when she first moved in and as the years progressed, she never had gotten the chance. Squeezing Harry's hand tighter, she continued to climb.

"Tiernan!" Draco bellowed as he reached the main floor of the manor. The young man walked out of the study, his face curious.

"Yes Father?"

"Have you seen your mother today?" He asked. Tiernan shook his head.

"No. I saw her last night. Why?"

"Did you unlock her door for the house elves or for some other reason?"

"No. I wouldn't leave her door unlocked. Why?'

"She's no longer in her room." Draco told him, searching the room they stood in now. "The door was opened and she has disappeared.

"She has to be here somewhere." The young man said, suddenly looking nervous.

"You search the manor house." Draco told him. "Get all the house elves to help. I'll search the grounds. Perhaps she's in the garden."

* * *

"We're almost there." Harry told her. She nodded, panting for breath. It had been a long time since she'd climbed this many stairs. Finally, the stairs stopped and they reached an old wooden door. Ron reached over, and touched the handle. The door sprung open. She grinned over at him.

"I see you've finally learned that spell."

He grinned back, saying nothing. She stepped into the room, followed by the two men.

Looking around the empty room, she shivered slightly.

"It's so lonely in here." She whispered.

* * *

Tiernan was getting frustrated. He and the house elves had searched the entire house and she was nowhere to be found. He walked down the third floor hall again, when something caught his attention. Looking over, he spotted a hidden flight of stairs. His heart leapt into his throat. Those were the stairs that led to the towers of the manor. Surely she did go up there. Swallowing back the fear that had just begun to rise in his stomach, he climbed the stairs.

* * *

She looked out the window, smiling as she felt the wind on her face. Closing her eyes, she could pretend she was standing in the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. She hadn't felt this free in years.

"Are you ready?"

Looking at her two best friends, she nodded, smiling widely. Without asking, they each reached out taking one of her hands in theirs.

* * *

A gust of wind brushed past Draco as he left the gardens. She wasn't in the yards, nor was she in the garden. He hoped Tiernan was having better luck than he was. An odd shadow passed him, and he frowned. Looking up, he noticed something in the top tower of the manor house. Rather, three somethings. His heart sunk. He knew exactly what it was.

"Tiernan!" he yelled, running towards the bottom of the tower. "She's in the tower!"

* * *

Squeezing their hands, she faced the sky, feeling the wind again, and let herself go.

* * *

Terinan burst into the room as the shadow left the window. Screaming, he rushed towards the window, his wand out.

"Wingardum Leviosa!" He screamed, pointing his wand towards the figure. The spell didn't work.

"Wingardum Leviosa!" He yelled again, focusing. Again, it failed. As if something was blocking his spell.

Turning away form the window with a sob, he rushed from the room, heading towards the outside.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see Hogwarts in front of here. Standing next to her were Ron and Harry. Both were grinning.

"It's about bloody time you showed up." Ron told her, helping her up off the ground. "Harry and I were beginning to get worried."

"We didn't think you were ever going to wake up, 'Mione." Harry said, taking her other hand.

"Neither did I." She said, pulling both men to her in a hug. A shadow passed across her face and she looked back. "But what about…"

Harry shook his head. "If he was to come to classes, he knows where they are." He told here. "Now come on, everyone's waiting for us."

Laughing, she tightened her hold on their hands and the three ran towards the doors of the large school. Hermione's face brightened as she saw Hagrid come out of the door, beaming at her. Behind her were all the other, and as Harry and Ron had promised, they were all waiting for her.

She was home.

* * *

Draco let out a choked sob, as he approached the broken body of his wife. Dropping to his knees, he looked at her for a moment, and then scooped up her body, clutching it to his chest.

It wasn't fair. He had been promised her for his allegiance. They were supposed to be happy. She wasn't supposed to have gone insane and left their son without the proper love and support of a mother.

He heard Tiernan's voice screaming for him in the distance growing louder, but he didn't answer, instead rocking her body in his arms. Finally he felt his son behind him, dropping to his knees, and sobbing. A hand reached out, to touch the mother he never truly knew.

"You would have loved her, as I did." He murmured. Tiernan looked up at his father.

"What?"

"If you had seen her, as she truly was, you would have loved her as much as I did."

"I did love her, Father."

"It's my fault though. She was beautiful, fearless, and radiant. She was a Gryffandor in every sense of the word. And I loved her desperately for it. That was the mother you should have had. That was the mother you should have loved."

He pulled her body away, needing to see her for one last time. Tears sprang to his eyes again as he saw her face. It was not bloody or broken as he had feared. Instead, it was smooth and clear as he remembered from years ago. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Then he knew.

Bending his head, he kissed her lips gently, whispering softly in her hair as he used to so long ago.

"You're home, my love."


	4. Whispers of Yesterday

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here (except four minor characters) The characters, world, and magic of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and we are just grateful she turns a blind eye to our playing in her backyard.

"Tell us another one, papa." My youngest grandson begs me. The eldest, my granddaughter, sits in a chair next to me, smiling patiently, quietly awaiting another story from me. Smiling, I put the youngest on the floor and stand up, taking my cane for help. Immediately, as if she were waiting out in the hall, my daughter in law, Lisele, steps into the room gathering her children from their places.

"Come children, your grandfather is tired. Let's leave him in peace for now."

The children leave under their mother's care. She glanced back once, briefly, before leaving the room completely. She fears me. Even now, after almost seven years of marriage to Tiernan and seven years of living in this house, she still fears me.

I walk over to the window looking out at the garden. Even now, I refuse to visit there. The gardens and the property under the west wing tower, I will never see again in this lifetime.

I hear footsteps enter my study and I know who it is.

"She still fears me."

Silence, then the footsteps grow closer.

"Lisele cannot help it, Father." Tiernan states. "It isn't only you. It's this house. She hates this house. She swears she hears laughter and voices at night."

I turn from the window. "That is preposterous. There was never laughter in this house."

"I have news from our Lord." My son says, trying to turn the conversation from its logical conclusion. "He wishes your presence at our next meeting."

I turn to face my son. Sometimes it is a hard task as he reminds me of his mother.

"Tiernan," I sigh. "I am old. And I am tired. I have long ago given you the mantle of second in command. There is no need for me to once again enter into the ranks of the Death Eaters."

"Father, He only wishes you to attend. Nothing more is required of you."

"He wishes to test my allegiance." I say, sneering at my son. "I have given our Lord everything he required. I have fought for him, given my life at his pleasure, and sacrificed everything for his victory. Have I not proven my alliance more than satisfactory? What more could he possibly wish for? My life? That is forfeit as I have already lost that eight years ago!"

"Father." I can hear the fear in Tiernan's voice. Never once has he ever not followed our Lord's wishes to the direct letter. For that fact, neither did I. And my reward was madness and death. But I was not willing to budge on this matter. I would not be pulled back into Voldemort's service. I would rather die first.

A breeze wafted through the open window, brushing my face as I stood facing my son. That's when I smelled it. The smell of old books and strawberries. I felt my heart skip, a lump caught in my throat, making it difficult for me to breathe. There was only one person who smelled like that.

It was enough for me to relent. Having Tiernan suffer for my disobedience was not acceptable.

"Very well. Tell our Lord I will attend."

The relief was evident on is face as he smiled. And for a moment I saw her in his smile.

* * *

Walking over the grounds, I found myself wondering what had occurred in my study. Why now, after eight years of nothing, would that smell invade my senses? Had I imagined it or had she truly come back, briefly, in protection of her son.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud laughter of children. I stopped, trying to place their voices before I realized they were coming from the gardens.

I froze. Why did it have to be the gardens?

The wind picked up again and again the smell brushed past my face. Old books and strawberries. Against my will, my feet propelled me into the gardens, following the trail of flowers until I spotted the children. The came running towards me as I entered the clearing.

"Papa, she said you would come!" Ayanna cried out, embracing me, Soren following suit. Unlike their mother, my grandchildren did not fear me.

Soren pulled on my hand. "Come papa. Sit and tell us stories." He demanded as only a four year old can. Smiling, I allowed myself to be led towards the iron bench sitting in the middle of the garden.

"I believe I've told you all the stories I know." I tell them, Ayanna's word only then registering in my mind. "Who said I would come, Ayanna?"

She smiles then, looking so much like her father. "The lady that visits here." She replies.

"Lady?"

"She's very pretty." Soren adds. "She tells us stories. Old stories of a big school and magic. She says you know the stories too. Why don't you ever tell us those stories, papa?"

I look over at Ayanna for explanation. Her seven-year-old face is somber.

"She said there was a time when Our Lady was just a little girl and Our Lord was not here. Was there a time, papa?"

I freeze for a moment. Standing up, I hold my hands out for the children to take.

"Let's walk. I want to show you something."

Together, we walk from the garden, the children on either side of me. We walk into the house like this, with them holding my hands, trusting me completely, as if I would never harm them. I never will. I grow weary of the pain and the death. Part of me wishes these children could have a choice, as I had. But I know they will not be children forever and soon they will be merely pawns for Lord Voldemort and his Dark Lady. An overwhelming anger fills me suddenly, and for the first time in my life, I regret my actions of that day so long ago.

We walk down the hall, and to my left I see Lisele step out of the shadows.

"Children, come here." She demands.

Snarling, I turn the full of my pent up anger on her, feeling with satisfaction, the creature for which I was named raise its head.

"They are perfectly safe with me, Lisele." I sneer. "I will return them to you shortly."

I see her cringe under my anger, but I do not care. My focus is only for one thing now. Walking up the stairs to the third floor, we walk to the end of the hall. Letting go of Ayanna's hand long enough to unlock the door, we walk in.

I see Ayanna's look of rapture at the room before her. A room I have not visited for eight years. It is still as perfect and neat as it was the last time I set foot in it.

"Oh papa," Ayanna breaths. "It's beautiful."

"Whose room is this, papa?" Soren asks. I release his hand and point at the portrait that hangs over the fireplace.

"Her's."

Soren looks at the portrait, and his eyes widen. In that moment, I know.

"That's her!" He exclaims, running towards the fireplace to look at the painting. "That's the lady that visits us in the garden and tells us stories."

Ayanna looks at me, her eyes are still wide.

"Who is she, papa?"

I smile, looking up at the portrait for the first time. "Your grandmother."

* * *

I am anxious. Tiernan has been watching me all through dinner. He knows something is amiss. After dinner, I take the children into the study for a story. Tiernan follows. I would prefer him not to be here, but it is his decision. And he deserves to hear this story.

I look over at Ayanna, who has finally settled herself into a chair.

"Where did she leave off?" I ask. Her eyes brighten and she grins. I feel Soren grow anxious on my lap.

"You will finish the story?" Ayanna asks. I nod.

"Although I cannot promise you the same events. We will have different accounts of the story, I fear." I tell her. She nods.

"She had left off with the dragons." She states. "Three contestants had already gone, and it was the turn of the one who shouldn't have been chosen."

"Tell us about the eggs!" Soren insisted. "Don't forget to tell us about the eggs!"

I smile. The Tri-wizard tournament. It would figure. I see Terinan frown in confusion.

"Let's see. The curtain opened and our hero ran out. The dragon eyes him warily, because he was, after all, trying to take her egg. He dodges a snort of fire and thrusts his hand in the air, calling out. Out of nowhere, his broom comes flying towards him and he leaps on in mid flight, surprising the crowd and the dragon…"

* * *

"Father?"

I stop at the landing, and wait for him to catch up.

"Where's Lisele?"

"Still in with the children. You upset her this afternoon. Are you feeling well?"

I turn, looking at him fully for the first time in years. His hair is still golden; his eyes still the color of a stormy sky. He looks at me, worried, and I'm suddenly stricken with sadness. Taking a step towards him, I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Tiernan, I'm sorry."

He frowns. "Sorry? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't the father you needed. I tried so much not to be like my own father with you, I forgot to actually be a father. I failed you and I failed her."

I felt him flinch at that. He tried not to think about his mother, preferring to remember her as she was that last night.

"You failed no one, Father." Tiernan tells me. But I know I have. I blindly turned my own son over to Our Lord, as my father did with me. After promising her he would not be hurt, I did the one thing she feared.

"Promise me you will not fail your own children, Teirnan." I say. "Let them be children for as long as they can. Do not introduce them to a world of servitude at an early age as I did you. Let them choose."

Terinan frowns. "Of course Father," He says, and I know he lies. He speaks this because he believes I am growing delusional in my old age. I am not delusional, merely awake. Awake for the first time in my life.

"I'm going to retire for the evening." I tell him, watching his face grow relieved again. He cannot hide his emotions. Just like his mother.

"Of course Father. I will see you tomorrow."

Turning away, I continue my trek to the third floor. Tonight I will sleep in her room.

Unlocking the door, I enter, muttering an illumination spell under my breath and locking the door behind me. The room is exactly as I left it that afternoon.

Placing my cane next to the bed, I lay down, relaxing….waiting.

The terrace doors are still open from where Ayanna open them this afternoon, and I feel a breeze blow into the room. Accompanied by the smell of old books and strawberries. She's here.

"I know you're here." I call out. "Show yourself."

The breeze grows stronger, and I open my eyes, turning my attention to the doors.

She steps into the room and my breath catches in my throat. She looks exactly like she did when we were in love so long ago. She is wearing her school uniform, as she walks further into the room, looking around as if seeing it for the first time. I sit up, watching her. She is clear and solid and as beautiful as she was the last time I saw her.

She turns her eyes towards me and smiles.

"Draco." Her voice sounds like music to my ears. I feel my eyes grow hot.

"Why are you here?" I ask. "Why now? Eight years of nothing. Why now?"

Still smiling, she walks towards me. A moment of panic sets in and I lean back away form her. She stops, the smile leaving her lips.

"Classes started long ago, and you are beyond tardy." She admonishes, giving me a stern look. The panic leaves and all I want to do is run to her, bury myself in her embrace and never let go. It's been too long since I have last seen her.

"Hermione." My voice isn't steady. She smiles again, and takes another step foreword. This time, I don't flinch. Taking my cane, I stand up. She eyes the cane, her nose wrinkling in distaste

"Why now." I repeat, walking towards her. Her brown eyes flick back to meet mine and I see everything. Joy, happiness, love…things I can never have.

"Your time is near, love." She speaks softly. I feel my eyes growing hot again. "I've talked with Dumbledore and he has allowed me one last visit. One last chance."

I frown. "Chance? Chance for what? I've lost all my chances, Hermione. I made my decisions long ago, destroying you and everything else in the process. My chances are long gone. My soul is forfeit."

She shakes her head, her brown eyes flashing anger. "I worked long and hard for this Draco Malfoy!" She states, stomping her foot. "You are not going to mess it up for me with your stupid talks of lost causes, you annoying little ferret!"

I smile. "You still care."

"I heard what you said this morning to Teirnan." She said, her face serious. "No matter what you did in the past, you always get one last chance." She smiles, glancing behind her briefly before turning her attention back to me. "I got that one last chance, and so do you."

"Why? Why would I get one last chance to redeem myself? I've done horrible things, unspeakable things."

"What was your reward for your betrayal?" She asked. "The one thing you asked Voldemort for if He won?"

"You."

She nods. "I asked for you. I betrayed my friends for you. And I was given a choice at the end." She holds out her hand. In it is a folded robe.

"What is that?"

"Your robes, of course." She states as if I should have known this all along. "I can't promise everything will be wonderful or perfect. Harry and Ron are just dying for you to get there so they can make your life a living hell."

"I don't deserve this." I say again. Her smile faded and she walks towards me. I stand my ground.

"Maybe you feel you don't." She says, reaching out. I gasp as I feel her hand touch my cheek. This time I feel the tears run down my face. It has been so long since I've touched her. "But I do. I deserve this more than anything in this world."

She steps back, her hand still holding the robe. "Please Draco. All you have to do is take the robe and everything will be fine."

I know what this means. This is the end. Either way, I will not see the morning. Tiernan will continue as Voldemort's second in command, and soon he will hand his children over to Voldemort just as I did. I cannot save them. I am tired. More tired than I was this morning. I am tired of the senseless violence, the meaningless deaths, the tortures, and the strict demands of loyalty.

I see Hermione turn her head, then look back at me, urgency now in her eyes.

"Draco." She pleads. "Please, they're coming."

Looking over at the terrace I see the darkness seep in, then two tall cloaked back figures. My blood freezes. This is my hell, coming to greet me. My punishment, the punishment I rightly deserve for everything I've done in my life. My mind tells me I should turn my back on Hermione, allow her to live in her heaven without me, take the punishment I so richly deserve. My gut tells me to take the robe, to be safe. Anything to be away from the terrifying creatures now gliding ever closer to me.

I look at her again. She stands there, still holding the robe out to me, her eyes terrified. Without thought, I drop my cane, and take a step foreword, grasping her hand and with it the robe.

To be without her, that has been my hell. And I have been in hell for far too long.


End file.
